A specific hybrid network to be discussed hereinafter is made up of private, customer owned equipment, and public carrier owned equipment and services. Historically, public network services and private network services have been managed independently without any common synergistic service and network management benefit. However this situation is changing due to advances in customer and telco (telephone company) management equipment, carrier services and the demand by customers to manage their private and public network based services in a common manner to increase service management efficiency and cost savings.